


call of the siren

by teaboycastiel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Kai - Freeform, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Sehun - Freeform, Sirens, Why Did I Write This?, i didnt really want to kill jongin but it be like that sometimes, it feels a little rushed to me but eh, jongin - Freeform, sehun is a siren, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaboycastiel/pseuds/teaboycastiel
Summary: basically this is kind of angsty but not too angsty but still pretty angsty and it doesn't have a happy ending and I'm not mad about it





	call of the siren

_/ sī′rən /_  
_the poets represent them as beautiful creatures inhabiting the rocks on the sea-shore, having allured passengers by the sweetness of their voices and song they seduce willing men into the depths of the sea before drowning them and devouring their flesh_.

The aftermaths of a storm were the best times to eat, lots of men floating around, so willing and ready to be seduced by the pretty young boy with the black hair and equally dark eyes, so willing to be dragged to their deaths once they heard him sing, so eager to be devoured once sehun placed that sinful mouth on theirs. Humans were so easily manipulated, so easy to figure out, such simple disgusting creatures and sehun enjoyed dragging each one of them down to the depths of the cold sea and devouring their bodies one by one. There was no difference between any of them, they were all just the same and that would never change. sehun was laying across a nearby rock, letting the sun hit his back and tail as it swayed lazily, its golden scales glittering and its feather like see-through fins were floating lightly on top of the water. It had been a while since he had eaten, the last storm had been more than a week ago and he couldn't risk swimming to the edge near the land where the humans would kill him. Thankfully, lady luck seemed to be on his side because the current suddenly started to move in a different direction which meant a boat was coming by; he slid off the rock and into the water, gliding through easily until he spotted the bottom half of the boat.  
His hands slid over the polished wood and gripped onto the side as he pulled himself up out of the water, eyes making contact with the boat's owner. He wasn't what sehun was expecting at all, most sailors were quite old and beaten down from the harsh life at sea and this man was...beautiful. He had plush pink lips, tan skin and brown eyes that were as warm as the sun that sehun had just been soaking in; a small smile appeared on his face as he looked back at sehun.

_'He looks like a bunny.'_

  
The man moved closer to the boat's edge, looking at sehun with a mixture of awe and wonderment.

"What are you?"

  
A smile appeared on sehun's face as he lifted his tail out of the water, watching as the other man's eyes immediately went to it before he let it splash back into the water.

"The polite thing to ask for is a person's name." Sehun chided lightly.

  
A blush appeared on the man's face as he stuttered out an apology.  
"I'm sorry for my rudeness, my name is Jongin, who are you?"

  
"My name is Sehun. Tell me Jongin, what are you doing so far away from land? There are dangerous creatures out here."

  
"Are you one of them?" Jongin asked with nothing more than pure curiosity on his face and sehun had to hold back the urge to laugh at this man's foolish innocence.  
He slid off of the boat and back into the water, floating back a little bit as Jongin leaned closer to the edge of the boat.

  
"I might be but you should make your way back home before the other monsters see you, there aren't as nice as I am."

  
Sehun wasn't the type of siren to pointlessly drag sailors to their deaths because it was fun, he did it only when he was hungry. He was old fashioned in his ways, their kind was already targeted for their diet so why would he draw more attention to himself; he sunk further down into the water until it reached his lips, getting ready to dive under a disappear.

  
"Wait!" Jongin was now leaning dangerously over the edge of the boat, far enough where sehun could easily drag him into the water if he felt like it. "Can I come see you again?"  
A slightly shocked expression appeared on sehun's face, a human visiting him, suspicious.

"If you can find me again."

  
He gave jongin a small smile before diving underneath the water with a quick splash of his tail and swam away, leaving the man staring after him.  
~  
Jongin did manage to find sehun, granted the siren didn't make it very hard because he was only a little ways away from where he was the last time, sunbathing on the rock. Jongin was ever the curious soul, he never looked at sehun with fear or disgust like the other humans did, he always looked at sehun with pure adoration and something else that sehun could never quite describe. Jongin always asked the siren to recount his many stories over the centuries that he had been alive and all the things he had seen and lived through. The human also had a fascination with sehun's appearance, his webbed and clawed hands, the gills near his ribs and most of all, his tail; jongin enjoyed seeing sehun's tail and how it would "glitter like diamonds" in the sunlight along with how powerful it was and how it could propel sehun through the water and lightning speeds. Their meet ups continued over the course of a few months, jongin was always excited and eager to break away from his dreary home life, as he put it, to spend his whole day with the siren and as for sehun, he was growing fond of this human. This boy that was so curious about his way of life, who didn't seem to know anything about him or his kind, not knowing how dangerous sehun actually was, and as much as sehun wanted to repress that siren nature of his and try his hardest to be friends with Jongin, he knew how this was going to end.  
Jongin was there before sehun, lying across the rock which they had both frequented the last few months, he was on his back, looking up at the stars. Sehun was floating about twenty feet away out of jongin's vision, taking a deep breath he began to sing.

 _Deep in the meadow, under the willow._  
_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow._  
_Lay down your head, and close your eyes._  
_And when they open, the sun will rise._

Jongin immediately sat up, his head whipping around in the direction of the singing even though he couldn't see the person with the voice.

 _Here it's safe, and here it's warm._  
_Here the daisies guard you from every harm._

sehun swam closer and once jongin saw him he leaned over the rock, down towards the siren, his eyes getting that glazed sheen to them. sehun reached up with his webbed hands, sliding up the other man's arms and pulling him down into the water and soaking his white long sleeved dress shirt, making it somewhat translucent.

_Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true_

his hands slid further up, cupping jongin's cheeks as he raised himself up out of the water, his eyes now burning an amber colour.

_Here is the place where I love you._

he finished his song, gazing deeply into the other man's eyes whose lips were parted and his breathing was heavy. sehun leaned in and pressed his lips against the others', a soft moan escaped jongin's lips as he kissed him back. jongin tasted heavenly, like butterscotch and a spice that sehun had never tasted in his life and it warmed him to his very core. he pulled away after a moment, his hands sliding back down to grip jongin's arms and just as he was about to speak-

"I know what you are."

  
He glanced up through his lashes at jongin who was looking at him with same expression that was always on his face whenever he looked at sehun.

"You're a siren, you hypnotize people with your voice and looks and when they let their guard down you drag them down to the depths of the ocean and devour them."

A smile appeared on sehun's face.

  
"You're very smart, how long have you known."

  
"The first time I met you I looked up what mystical creatures have such stunning looks and the first thing that appeared was a siren."

  
"If you knew what I was then why did you come back? Why did you keep coming back?"

  
jongin's sunshine smile appeared on his lips as he slid his fingers through sehun's hair.

"That day that I came out here, my intention was to get lost at sea and die because my life had no purpose and then I met you. Even if you did plan to eventually drown and devour me it didn't really matter because I love you. Aha," he let out a little laugh as he tilted his head to the side. "I'm in love with you sehun and I will willingly let you do whatever you wish to me if it makes you happy."

 

  
sehun stayed silent for a moment before his grip on jongin's arms got tighter and his eyes flashed a brighter colour of gold.

  
"I've grown fond of you as well Jongin, but because of what I am a relationship would not work. My kind would kill you and your kind would kill me and since I am a selfish creature I will ask if you're ready to die for me, not to be eaten but to be preserved forever in the sea with me."

  
Jongin leaned further into the water and pressed a soft kiss onto sehun's cheek before whispering, "Take me sehun, I'm yours."

  
At that, sehun dragged jongin off the rock and into the cold water, pushing him down until the temperature started to get colder even to sehun. Jongin's eyes were open the whole time, maintaining eye contact with the siren as air bubbles left his mouth. He encircled sehun in his arms as he took a deep lungful of water, his face constricting in pain at the burn which made sehun lean down and press a light kiss onto his lips for one last time. It seemed to calm jongin, his body going still before he fell limp into the depths of unconsciousness and finally death.  
Sehun took his now lifeless lover and encased him in a special glass, like the one of snow white which would preserve jongin's beauty and always remind sehun because of what he was, he would never have that love that jongin gave him ever again.


End file.
